Quality of Life MK2 Update
The Quality of Life MK2 Update was a successor to the original Quality of Life MK1 Update. This update dropped on February 17th, 2019. This update added alot of "Quality of Life" changes, hence the name. This is what this update has to offer. New Features * The Printing Pod can now print objects other than Duplicants, to give your colony that little extra boost * Added a new priority to the Priority tool, "!!". This will make a highest-priority errand and put the base into Red Alert mode until the errand is complete * Added a new side screen for Duplicants which shows all the chores they can perform, and what order they will perform them in * Added a new "Errands" tab for buildings (other objects coming soon!) which shows what chores are available there and which Duplicants can work on those chores * Reports Menu now shows a more accurate and better categorized breakdown of where Duplicants are spending their time * Reports Menu now shows how many errands have been created and completed each day * "Long Commute Times" notification if Duplicants have a high percentage of travel time in a day * New Artifacts can be returned from space missions, either by astronauts or space tourists -- display them on Pedestals for high decor! * Eggs can now also be placed on Pedestals * Rocket modules now have a "Launch Tower" background that shows where the rocket will land even after it has taken off Duplicants * Fixed a crash when Duplicants were changing their Atmo Suits * Fixed a crash when the object a Dupe was fetching disappears * Fixed a crash when Duplicants fall off the bottom of the world * Fixed a crash when Duplicants gained experience for delivery * Prevent Dupes from trying to eat food that other Dupes are binge-eating * Oxygenarian Dupes no longer die upon being printed * Duplicants slightly prefer walking to flying in Jet Suits, to prevent wasting fuel * Skilled research Duplicants will kick slow researchers off the Research Station * Fixed a crash when deleting a Duplicant wearing a suit in Sandbox mode * Fixed a crash that could occur when a Dupe leaves a rocket * Fixed a crash when Dupes finish eating * Fixed a crash if a Duplicant is deleted while greeting another Dupe * Equipping clothes now has a high priority so Duplicants will actually do it * Duplicants won't try to equip clothes that another Dupe is trying to deliver somewhere * Equipping clothing that's in a storage locker no longer leaves a "ghost" clothing in that locker * Fixed clothing equip animation not playing * Unequipping clothing no longer leaves "ghost" clothing on the previous wearer * Reprioritized Med Bed chores so Duplicants will actually get up to eat and pee * Fixed crash when idle Duplicants were looking for a new Errand * Fixed various bugs where Duplicants would repeatedly try fetching micrograms of materials * Fixed a big where Duplicants would binge-eat micrograms of food * Duplicants will prefer to run across the tops of ladders rather than hopping between them Buildings * Transfer the correct amount of coolant in Metal Refineries * Metal Refinery uses the correct amount of coolant when multiple coolants are present * Metal Refinery correctly distributes heat across multiple coolants * Fixed some cases where recipe-based fabricators were getting stalled * Fixed a crash if a recipe was cancelled on the same frame it was completed * Using Empty Storage on a fabricator correctly updates the build queue * Egg Cracker will once again crack Sun Bug eggs * Liquid Fuel Tank no longer drops fuel when the slider is changed * Fuel Tank capacity is loaded to the correct value * Small Sculpture “mediocre” art is now correct * Pneumatic Doors no longer complain about being "flooded" since it never affected them anyways * Metal Refinery storage no longer allows liquids to offgas * Fixed a crash if the Sink runs out of water while a Dupe is washing their hands * Fixed a crash if a Kiln that was in the middle of work was destroyed * Door access permissions properly save/load * Copy Settings properly cancels orders on the Kiln * Fixed a crash if a building near a Transfer Arm is destroyed * Fixed a crash if a Suit Checkpoint is destroyed * Neural Vacillator no longer tries picking up the assignment of the room it's in * Tile and Drywall overlapping is now disallowed in both construction orders * Tiles can no longer be built overtop of Gravitas Facility Windows * Disabled Research Stations with open delivery errands will no longer prevent other fetches from happening (and other similar issues) * Fix crash if deconstructing an assignable building * Display Pedestals correctly set decor on load * Ladder types and poles can be built on top each other to "replace" existing ladders * Bunker Doors properly animate while offscreen, so that their timing can be relied on * Fix recipe-based buildings trying to infinitely fetch resources that are immediately destroyed, causing infinite fetches * Duplicants can once again walk across the tops of doors, as well as across bunker doors, even when open. * Fix Anti Entropy Thermo-Nullifiers incorrectly registering as "Too Cold" * Prevent crash when a Transport Tube is inoperational * Adjusted height of Critter Lure so that there is room for the bait * Fixed a few bugs with meters on Rocket parts staying behind after launch or disappearing * Meters on Rocket Cargo Bays now reflect the amount of contained material * Buildings should no longer cancel active deliveries as soon as a partial delivery is made Critters * Pufts should no longer get stuck when trying to poop below a really high ceiling * Voles no longer get stuck if they can't reach their poop location * Fixed a crash when a critter dies just as grooming starts * Critters no longer fall off walls and ceilings when they grow up UI and Menus * Food recipes once again show food quality and effects * Elemental recipe descriptions simplified * Assignment screens correctly show when a Duplicant is assigned to something else * Fixed a crash when rapidly clicking a toggle button * Fixed building material panel remaining open in some cases * Fixed crash when something assigned to a building is destroyed/removed * Fixed a crash when destroying a building assigned to "public" * Fixed some crashes when unequipping suits * Toilet assignment will correctly update when setting to/from public * Recipe screen is more generous about unlocking recipes: now shows a recipe if any ingredient has ever been discovered * Recipe screen shows a message if no recipes have been discovered * Atmo Suit recipe is unlocked by the associated tech * Recipe positions should no longer randomly flip in the recipe list * Fixed crash when clicking the "Insufficient Oxygen" notification * Fixed crash when hovering over the Errands menu * Re-ordered and organized many Database entries * Critters no longer show up in the daily reports * Fixed crash when selecting materials in Sandbox mode * Escape Key will now exit screenshot mode. (Use screenshot mode with alt+s!) * Pedestal menu shows proper icons for elements and ores * Fixed a crash when selecting a dead Duplicant * Hovering objects in the world no longer displays weirdly large tooltips when the game language is Chinese * Door permissions correctly update when Dupes go to space * Fixed crash when trying to sort Door Access controls by Role * "Sleeping" shows at the top of the Duplicant's status * Daily Duplicant Time reports are now percentage-based, and use more accurate tracking * Daily reports have been reorganized * New breakdowns for Duplicant Time have been added to the Reports screen * Newly printed and recently deceased Duplicants report time correctly World and Simulation * The shattered planet once again appears in the background of space * Fixed a crash when a micro-mass piece of ore gets buried in a tile of the same element * Conduit and Electrical networks work even if on the very edge of the world * Door access controls correctly modify Duplicants' pathfinding * Modified the way doors are represented in the nav grid so that weird rotations don't inexplicably block movement * Frozen gases are categorized as "Liquefiable" so they can be properly stored * Airflow Tiles and Mesh Tiles block elements from flowing into space * Doors prevent elements from flowing into space * Conduit flow correctly updates even when there's a building consuming from the conduit: prevents Hydroponic Farms from blocking liquids from flowing down a pipe Visuals and Sounds * Fixed strange dot appearing on Dupe heads * Made the Dupe's "arm blur" white instead of red in the "woo hoo!" animation * Atmo Suit helmets no longer disappear when using the Incubator, Cook Station, and many others * Fixed several cases of incorrect arm/sleeves appearing on Dupes * Food no longer disappears while binge-eating * Duplicant names will display properly when they are travelling through tubes, emoting, and other animations * Pufts return to idle animation after inhaling and pooping instead of freezing * Plastic Ladder placer art shows fully * Duplicants use the keypad to operate the Molecular Forge instead of punching it * Fixed a hitch in Slickster animations while moving around * Fixed building HP bar position for small buildings * Gases now properly render in front of background objects such as Temp Shift Plates and Drywall * Gases now partially render in front of pipes and other background objects to create depth * Doors have new back frames to visually convey that they block space and that Dupes can walk on the edges of doors Text and Strings * Fixed formatting errors in the official Russian and Chinese translations * Fixed a crash if backspace is pressed in an empty text box when in an IME * Correct misleading description of the Creativity stat * Renaming of several Errand types to improve clarity between different kinds of deliveries and their categories * Reports screen uses more standardized names for Errands * Update Smooth Hatch description * Add missing string for Compostables * Updated Telescript description * Clarified text for back wall obstructions * Made various untranslatable strings translatable * Rocket Checklist text is more descriptive for incomplete items * Added priority values to the tooltips on the Priority screen * Added descriptions for the new Artifacts Launcher, Front End, and Systems * Resolution can now be set even in windowed mode * Resolution is saved and reapplied correctly when the game is relaunched * Fixed a crash if you click Shuffle Dupe with both the left and right mouse buttons together * Fixed crash when opening the Language options screen * Updated Unity to 2018.7.20f1. This should fix a startup crash related to Citrix Desktop and similar programs that were installed on the same machine * Updated text rendering library and switched primary body font. Much of the text in the game will look a little different now, please let us know of any strange alignment, spacing, or sizing issues that you notice! * Unbound the crash key Shift-F6 because it seems to get bumped a lot * Fixed a crash on some machines caused by too many Jet Suit textures * Fix a crash when deleting Duplicants or critters in Sandbox Mode Performance * Duplicant pathfinding now runs multithreaded * Pathfinding and Brain Updates can be run across multiple frames, to prevent large paths from tanking framerate * Transfer Arms now only process items once per frame, instead of once per arm Category:Update